¡Mi partida no será en vano!
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: [AU] Y por eso Keigo pensaba muy bien sobre salir o no con los chicos. ¿Granadas de fragmentación? ¿Pulsar el boton A? Ella no podía con eso, ¿o si? [Brotp equipo Urameshi] [Dedicado a Jito, mi husbando en la vida real]


**Disclaimer** : Yuyu Hakusho no es mío, es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi y no quisiera tener los derechos porque todo fue perfecto *hearts*

 **Advertencias** : Posible OoC, es mi primera vez en el fandom :x Faltas ortográficas y gramaticales adrede, as always. Universo Alterno.

Este intento de fic es para mi esposo Jito aka Kisuke U, el cuál aprovechó el bug y me etiquetó en una publicación de Es de fanfics y perdí, aquí está el regalo prometido.

* * *

 _Para Jito, porque por él conocí este anime, y porque odio jugar videojuegos._

* * *

 _Tus amigos me gane y de qué me sirve, s_ _oy más dulce que la miel_  
 _¡y con otras ríes!_ _Me va a enloquecer tu forma de ser_  
 _me muero por ti y tú ni me veeees; n_ _o se que hacer..._

 _-Mírame, de Nikki Clan_

* * *

I

Keigo aún se preguntaba cómo es que había accedido a esto, después de todo Botan le había dicho que no podía asistir, la de cabellos celestes siempre se libraba de esto. Suspiró pesadamente, ella de verdad disfrutaba pasar el rato con sus amigos —o los amigos de Yusuke, ya ni sabía—, pero verlos jugar Gears of war dos horas sin interrupciones, ni siquiera pararon para comer pizza, la cual ahora estaba fría; colmó su paciencia, ni ella era lo demasiado buena para soportar eso.

—¿Quieres intentarlo, Keigo? —preguntó Kurama, sacando a la castaña de su ensoñacion.

Ella parpadeó, después de su última experiencia chocando contra el carrito de los hot dogs y provocar que éste explotara en GTA V, no imaginó que le volverían a preguntar si quería jugar.

—Yo... —Iba a decir que en otro momento. De verdad que lo iba a decir, pero fue interrumpida.

—¿Bromeas? ¿Y estará en tu equipo? Porque el equipo que la tenga seguro perderá. —Se mofó Yusuke.

Un tic apareció en su rostro, el mismo tic que le daba cuando él —precisamente él—, se burlaba o dudaba de ella. No sabía el por qué de su molestia si lo hacía desde que eran niños, aunque eso en el fondo era mentira, ella lo sabía muy bien y quizá ese era el problema.

—Claro Kurama, quiero intentarlo.

Hiei rodó los ojos, la chica no le molestaba, aunque tampoco la apreciaba. Tolerable, eso era ella para él. Se había acostumbrado a su compañía desde que frecuentaba al problemático de Yusuke —culpa de Kurama, por si mismo jamás lo hubiera hecho—, pero la chica era alguien a quien respetar, había visto como ponía en su lugar al otro sujeto y eso era de admirar, después de todo su carácter no encajaba con su cuerpo, o al menos cuando Urameshi estaba cerca.

—Puede estar en mi equipo —dijo Hiei como si nada, Kurama lo miró asombrado—. Tú le ofreciste jugar, lo lógico es que ocupe tu control, a mí no me molesta.

Kuwabara saltó al escuchar esto, él no lo podía permitir. —¡Si alguien le enseñará a jugar a Keigo seré yo! —sentenció.

La castaña estaba estupefacta, ¿Era real? Se preguntó, casi le pareció que peleaban por ser su compañero.

—Alguien debe enseñarle el camino de las jugadas sucias para sobrevivir. Porque ganas o mueres en éste juego de tronos. —Continuó diciendo Kuwabara provocando que todos lo miraran raro, ya sabían que le encantaba hacer referencias, pero a veces no eran necesarias.

La animaron a sentarse en el suelo, Kazuma siguió diciendo que él debía ser su compañero de armas, Hiei sorpresivamente sacó su espada de madera, Kuwabara calló abruptamente, si quería seguir con las lecciones de tendo que Hiei le daba por las tardes debía de ceder.

—¡Aun así yo te apoyaré, Keigo!

—¡Pero es del equipo contrario!

—¿Y eso qué?

—¡Que podemos perder!

—¡El increíble Kazuma Kuwabara jamás pierde!

Yusuke y Kazuka empezaron una especie de discusión, que terminó con ellos en el suelo dándose de golpes.

—¿Por qué hay tanto ruido allá arriba? ¡Sino guardan silencio los mandaré a sus casas, malditos mocosos! —Se escuchó, entre más cosas, la voz de Shizuru.

—Deja de hacer tanto alboroto Urameshi, mi hermana no anda de humor hoy.

—¿¡Yo!? ¡Si eres tú quien anda haciendo escándalo! —gritó—. Keigo en mi equipo, yo le enseño a Keigo —empezó a imitar mientras hacía movimientos ridículos—, me provocas náuseas.

—Oh, ya entiendo. Estás celoso porque tanto Hiei como Kuwabara se han ofrecido como pareja para ella —acusó Kurama.

De pronto Urameshi sintió que todos lo miraban, iba a decir cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente cuando:

—¡Que guarden silencio! ¡Maldición!

—Salvado por la campana —pensó.

—Y, ¿qué jugaremos, chicos? —preguntó la chica.

—Gears of war —contestaron solemnemente a la vez.

—La verdadera pregunta es... —Kurama hizo una pausa dramática—. ¿Cuál Gears of war jugaremos?

Hiei rodó los ojos, la pregunta se respondía sola.

—El segundo, la pregunta ofende —dijo Yusuke.

—Sí, después del tercero no vale la pena. —completó Hiei, Kuwabara asentía a todo.

—Pero, ¿entonces por qué no el tercero? —soltó con tanta curiosidad la chica.

—Porque Kuwabara llora —Hiei fue directo.

—No puedo soportar la muerte de Dom, yo pase la campaña con Marcus, y ver a mi compañero morir...

Yusuke empezó a reír y habló entre risas. —Debieron verlo, yo solía usar a Dom y me dolió, pero Kuwabara oprimía todos los botones tratando de salvarlo, debo decir que a pesar de lo cómico dolió.

—¿Y el uno?

—También llora. —De nuevo Hie fue directo.

—Es que fue desgarrador, toda la misión y para nada...

—Dios, no usaré a Dom —Keigo se encontraba sorprendida, ni quería terminar como su amigo.

II

—Bien Keigo, suelta una granada de fragmentación justo en ese lugar —se escuchó voz seria del pelirrojo más alto.

—¡Kuwabara que tu estás de mi lado! —exclamó Urameshi.

—¿Así está bien? —Keigo no sabía ni lo qué hacía.

—No voy a caer en es... ¡Diablos!

—Si que eres estúpido, Urameshi, ¿cómo pudiste caer en eso? —Hiei y Kurama se reían del chico, les era más divertido ver la frustración que mostraba al juego en sí.

—Es que yo... Y luego ella... Y el estúpido de Kuwabara..., ¡Ya dejen de reír, demonios!

La tarde pasó entre risas y golpes, y más golpes entre Yusuke y Kuwabara hasta que la hermana de éste entró a parar su partida, alegando el ruido tan fuerte que provocaban.

III

—Ya es de noche, vámonos a casa Keigo —pidió Yusuke al instante de ponerse de pie, un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la nombrada, no imaginó que después de esa agitada tarde la acompañara a casa, aunque así era él...

—Claro, Yusuke. Fue divertido chicos, gracias.

—Yukimura será mi compañera en nuestra próxima partida, estoy seguro que así por fin venceré a Urameshi en algo.

Salieron del departamento de los hermanos Kuwabara, caminaron casi rozando sus hombros, el frío empezó a sentirse más, y Keigo sólo traía su uniforme.

—Toma. —Yusuke le extendió el saco escolar que nunca llevaba puesto, ella lo tomó y cubrió—. Jugaste muy bien, no creí que pulsaras la A tan rápido —se burló, pero no importó.

—Yusuke...

—¿Qué pasa?

—No creas que no sé lo que haces, me provocas para que haga las cosas. Lo llevas haciendo desde niños, desde que ese chico en preescolar me dijo que no podía columpiarme más que él.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del moreno. —Llegaste mucho más lejos que el idiota ese.

—Gracias...

—Tal vez debería provocarte más para que me dejes hacer esto.

Sintió una fuerte brisa recorrer sus piernas, y la tela de su falda levantarse.

—¡Eres un tonto, Yusuke!

—¡Alcánzame si puedes! —se burló, y Keigo supo que sin duda, Yusuke era un arruina-momentos, pero que al menos, sólo era así con ella.

* * *

N/A Esto se resume en dos palabras: Soso y ñoño. ¿Es lo mismo? Cómo sea, ojalá te guste :x te amo, feliz navidad,año nuevo y san valentin, ¡más vale tarde que nunca!

 **—Gracias por leer—**


End file.
